


Maxson's Idiocy.

by goddessofwar2007



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied abuse, Love, Misunderstandings, Non cannon - Freeform, tiny bit of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Maxson's Idiocy.

Looking round the room biting my lip seeing her coming in. Eyes finding mine, look of hatred blasting at me. My heart breaking and stomach sinking. She despises me, she has every right to. Tho if she would just listen to me, she would know it was not fucking for fun or affair. I am in love with her, to a level that her looks and being without are slowly killing me. I should have told her i was married, that all that meant nothing to me. That i have not sealed my marriage. Yes my wife did have a kid but it was not mine. Instead i hid it in embarrassment, that i was being cheated on. I am divorced now. Her child was my proof to get rid of her. Tho the rumors running wild are i was cheating, and she got rid of me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wandering round the broken rubble of the old relay. The dead feral bodies littering it, with the raider bodies we killed. Looking at to my right seeing Nate and Harvey beaming at me. 

"You have to see what is down stairs. You will love it."

Getting in the lift with them, leaning on the metal, bored. The gates opening, hearing a gasp. Looking round my eyes following the others gaze, seeing a naked figure curled in a ball shaking. Pulling my coat off on instinct, getting to the ground putting it over the naked figure. My eyes catching sight of the bust and little slack stomach. My fingers moving her hair, eyes opening muttering words i can not make out. Lifting her into my arms, making sure to cover her with my coat. Looking round at the rest. 

"You are right i do love it."

Seeing Harvey breaking into laughter, Nate rolling his eyes at me smiling. 

"We need to make sure it is a human."

Nodding my head at Harvey. I know he is right, but for the next twenty minutes she is human to me and naked in my arms. Getting back into the lift, heading back to the surface. Feeling the eyes on me carrying her through the bodies and battle scene to my bird. Setting her on the seat next to me. Getting in staring up my bird. Hearing boots getting onboard, smirking at my security almost missing their ride home. Lifting the bird into the air, clicking on my radio. 

"Bear this is Eagle, have Cade on stand by with Ingram's test."

"Roger Eagle. Should i ask?"

"You will see when i get back. Over and out."

Hearing a soft muttering looking round seeing her gazing at me. 

"Never did get it why everyone wants to Roger Roger or shoot at Will."

My laughter breaking free at her military joke,her hands pulling my coat tight to her. 

"Eyes forward Arthur, i do not want to die having escape the hell i was in after so long."

Looking forward her words ringing in my head, she was a captive. Probably and experiment. My stomach sinking, she is an abomination. A beautiful abomination. My mind screaming typical i find a woman that gets me horny and she has to die. Hearing soft snores my eyes drifting to see her curled in my coat sleeping. Looking back out, seeing the Prydwen coming into view. Part of me wanting to run, the Elder and soldier in me accepting the fate to come. Docking the bird, Lifting her to me with ease she is so light. Jumping down to see Tyrone looking at me eyebrow raised. 

"You go for a base and come back with a woman. How do you do it?"

Shrugging at him, in no mood for joking. Carrying her up and to Cade's room. Watching him doing the synth test first, the machine beeping negative. Relief washing over me, human so far. 

"She mentioned escaping from some where. Run them all. I hate it but she is probably going to be killed."

"Pisser. But understandable. Could i bargain for a little longer, to give you intel, before you shoot me? Plus a hot meal, to see Fen way park, coffee, cigarette, the rest i am used to going without."

Looking to see her eyes on me. 

"Depends on the intel."

"Your war. I know all Nate has to face. His kid, his dilemmas, the possible death of every Brotherhood member. But i will not talk until i know if i am some thing now. I started human. More human than any of you.. i do not mean Enclave idea of human. I mean natures human, like old natures human. I was sure i was insane or head trauma, i know now, from the pain and more. It is all so real......"

Her voice drifting off my eyes seeing tears, feeling a strange pang of anger and pain for her. Nodding at her leaving the room. Going to my own locking the door. Sitting at my desk, trying to understand what has gotten into me. I feel lust, pain anger want desire and dread with hopelessness all for her. 

The hours dragging by me, reading report after report. Hearing another beep, checking my computer. Reading and re reading the words before me. Relief washing over me. Jumping to my feet opening the door charging into the medical bay. Seeing her curled up staring at the wall. I can sense and feel her worry and fear. Picking her up, head snapping round at me. Carrying her out of the room. 

"Am i dying now?"

Refusing to answer setting her down on a chair, getting two coffees. Looking round seeing a Knight smoking. 

"Can i have two please?"

His hands fumbling handing them to me, sitting next to her. Patting remembering i have no coat on. It dawning on me i feel lighter and freer without. Looking round seeing the Knight coming with a lighter smiling at me and her. 

"Thank you very much Knight. I am giving our newest guest and member to be her first coffee and cigarette, in the longest time i would guess. I would introduce you, but i have no idea of her name. She had to be tested and all. Better not to ask that before testing."

Groaning in my own head at my childish excitement, and telling of to much. His smile getting wider, hearing a sign of relief from next to me. 

"You could have told me Arthur. I thought i was getting our bargain then shot. Thanks a lot for that one. Hi i am.... who i am died a long time ago. I need a new name, new me new life new name. Thank you for the cigarette, being as we are 2287 at the earliest, it has been like two hundred years or so. Tho i have not lived all that. I would be less cryptic but i do not know the answers, just what happened when i woke, then my escape, and Arthur handing over his precious coat to keep me warm and modest."

"We shall have to pick a good name for you then. I am Knight Kevin Anderson. Born in Washington DC i am only 26. No big story in my getting here."

Her eyes creasing with her smile at his words. Setting the lighter down leaving us alone. My hand lifting the lighter, lighting hers then mine. Setting the lighter back down. Looking at her seeing her relaxed energy of safe coming off her in waves. 

"So what were they up to with me?"

"Testing an aging serum. Plus an advanced version of stimpack. Your dna being why, they needed pre war, not here dna. Yes your tests show you could not have been born here even before the war. You said two hundred odd years meaning not long before our war was your last cigarette. No way you are ours. From what Cade can see at present, you have no genetic flaws now."

"They genetically played with me. I am a freak a fucking thing!"

Shock washing over me, my mouth hanging open. Hearing feet again, looking to see Kevin taking a seat with his coffee. 

"Needed my lighter. Over heard your words. If you are a thing and freak so is every member of the Brotherhood. A stimpack works on a genetic level, causing cell manipulation. How do you think it heals so fast and with no scar? So welcome to the thing club."

Her head tilting eyes narrowing showing she is thinking. Debating a way to argue back. His eyes dancing, smiling at her. Wanting to hug the man for helping me out. I do suck at this side of personal relationships. My ears picking up laughter hearing chairs moving. Harvey and Nate taking seats with coffee. 

"So your human, naked girl?"

"Really how many seen me??!"

"Me, him, him, three others. Tho he moved faster than i have seen, to cover you over. All we seen was that heart shaped ass and back, lots of hair curled in a ball. More is the pity, your from my time, maybe a little earlier."

"2019 to be exact. So yeah a little earlier. Food in abundance, and more. Shops selling all a heart could desire. Fresh chocolate, bread, buns, new clothes, even sexy underwear."

"Woman stop teasing me of what is gone. I hate it here. I get the being thrown forward in time. If you need a chat i am here. Promise no funny business, unless you ask. But i make an awful clown."

Warm beautiful laughter filling the air, looking to see her crying with it. Looking back to see Nate laughing with her. Harvey as confused as ever when someone jokes, Kevin shaking with silent laughter, my own laughter getting free from the sound of hers. Hearing coughing looking to see her hand over her mouth, water appearing before her. Looking round to see all are watching listening. Taking a drink her head turning smiling a thank you. 

"Your welcome no name. She needs a fucking name. I think we should pick one for her. She our vip and special member. All in favor?"

Hearing the agreement ringing round the room. Shrugging smiling at the woman and others. 

"Strange, you really are as i expected. I got such assholes hating on me for believing in you lot. Bitching about that fucktard Lyons and the Bitch of a kid of his. If i have offended anyone i do not give a fuck. I had no love for either, from my interaction with them. That made no sense, now you are all staring at me with questions."

Her eyes looking at me begging for help. 

"Yes we are. BUT that intel is for my ears only first. What needs shared shall be shared. For now, food and relaxing, getting to know your new family and finding your place with us."

Her smile grateful. Leaning back in my chair watching different members talking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days,weeks and months passing in a blur to me. Elise as they have named her, now so far inside me i can not get through a day without seeing her. Deciding i need to speak to her, explain my situation. Tell her once i have the proof and divorce the other, her and i will marry. 

Leaning of the wall at her room i had made for her, refusing her sharing with anyone unless it is me. People passing me, keeping my eyes on my feet, my stomach filled with nerves and in knots. A hand on my arm making me jump. Looking round to see her beautiful eyes gazing at me. Opening her door, following behind her saying nothing. My body leaning on the door closing it. Watching her take off her boots and jumper, laying it on the small dresser. Looking round at me, my eyes running over her again. My mind misting, moving off the door pulling her into my arms and kissing her with no restraint. Feeling her arms moving round me. Lifting and dropping her on the bed. Stripping her with ease and myself. Climbing above her, kissing as my body shakes in joy, lifting my head gazing into the eyes i dream of. 

"This will not be a once off. I.."

Her hand touching my face smile, soft and warm,then moving down my body. Her hand going round my aching cock, a deep groan leaving my lips. 

"How many Arthur?"

"Two. One was .... oh sweet heaven yes."

Feeling myself being surround in heat and slickness of her inside. Rolling onto my back, keeping myself inside. Looking up at her above me, moving her hips slowly. Deep hard groans leaving my lips over and over no words can i find to tell her how wonderful, she feels and i feel being inside her. Feeling her hips speeding up, body leaning over me holding on to the head board. Lifting my head biting and sucking her beautiful nipples, her voice moaning my name. Body moving away my fingers going up into her mouth, feeling her moving them over that nub. Pulling my hand free pushing my thumb into her mouth. Groaning hard feeling her sucking it hard. Pulling it out working on it, feeling her snapping now body arcing back. Hands behind on my legs. The feeling of her pleasure from me more than i imagined any could get. Breath stopping then coming out a deep moan of my name and yes. Sitting myself up feeling her shaking pulling her tight, moving the best i can on the single bed. Kissing her as my body gives into the enjoyment, i thought i would never know. My strokes steady, feeling her legs moving over my shoulders. Adjusting myself my body exploding in pleasure at how deep i am inside her now. Keeping my steady pace lost to all but her enjoyment and mine. My body finally betraying me emptying inside her, shaking panting and dripping in sweat moving to her side, holding her tight to me falling asleep.  
Waking with a start, feeling so at peace, kissing her sleeping lips. 

"I love you Elise."

Getting off the bed dressing myself, looking down at her. Hating myself walking out leaving her alone. 

Two months passing every night finding myself waiting in her room now for her. Spending the night not speaking just making love until exhausted and sleeping in each others arms.  
Sitting on her bed, holding a bottle of wine i have gotten for us. Hearing the door opening, my heart flying looking round. Feeling dread take me over, her eyes on fire, lip snarled. The look of hatred blazing at me. 

"Get Out! Do not say a fucking word you lying cheating bastard! Just get the fuck out of my room and never speak to me again, or i will kill you!"

Getting off the bed moving towards her, feeling her fist connecting with my jaw. Tears running down her face, opening my mouth my words failing me. Turning round dragging myself from her room. The door slamming, leaning on the wall listening to her screaming in anger, breaking what i know is the glass heart i got for her. My tears running from me with no control, hearing her stopping her cries starting breaking my heart further. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking round the room seeing him, wiping away another tear. Her sitting alone, refusing all company now. I had expected by now he would have sorted this and married the woman. I seen the day he carried her to the table, asking me for cigarettes he was in love for the first time. All of us had known he had been sneaking in to see her. None of us cared, we were aware he married a whore from the west. The slut was related to that tramp Lyons, the council were insane organizing it. I seen her running past me the day that jealous bastard told her of the bastard being born. The bitch took the worst hiding for what she did, she was shipped west and has been hiding since. But no one has had the guts to tell her the truth. From she found out she has shut down on us all, in the gym she is brutal now, no one spared her anger. Getting to my feet swallowing down the lump in my throat. My Elder and hero is dying from the pain of this, she is doing the same enough is enough.  
Walking past the tables, seeing heads following me. Catching Arthur watching me, his eyes wide. Keeping my eyes forward my nerves steady. Reaching the table, pulling out a chair taking a seat. Her head snapping up, eyes screaming in pain. Getting to her feet. 

"Elise stop please. We need to speak."

"What for another Brotherhood male to spin more fucking lies?!!! Nothing has changed, men are still immature bastards all about themselves and spreading as many sti's and std's as fucking possible!"

My skin i know is draining of colour from her tongue lashing. Digging deep to find my courage i had less that a minute ago. Hearing a chair moving looking round seeing a Scribe. 

"Elise. I am not happy with the Elder over things that have happened of recent. Tho with your actions and words, i understand. I owe him nothing, Harvey was his best fucking friend, yes i know do not people. I have spoken with Harvey, in the laboratory he is different now, but still helping the Brotherhood i am hoping the bill passes having him listed as Humanoid, as you suggested. You i do owe something to. You are the sweetest nicest person in this fucking army. You are to good for any of us, especially him! But in saying that. Yes he should have told you he was married, he should have also told you he never touched her. He has had no want for any from what happened. You do not know that either. What is this clean up Elder Maxson's idiocy today?"

Her words stopping, i know she is struggling to tell what we all know, tho never spoke about, but in whispers. Looking to see Elise looking round at everyone confused and lost. Waiting for someone to tell her what is going on. 

"I was sixteen, i started to tell you but could not. The council forced a teacher on me. Because she didn't get the results they wanted, namely the day after she came i locked myself away. They sent another, she acted as a friend but she was there for the same reason to teach me to have sex. I hated myself and anything to do with sex. Yes Harvey is the only reason i am alive. I am well aware of that Scribe. I am still dealing with and processing it all. I am only a man i need time. Yes it seems you have all had to suffer for my stupidity."

I can hear the nerves, his voice weak and shaking as he speaks.

"Elise the day i found you, i experienced pain and anger at what you felt and suffered. I will be honest, i do care for my friends, tho i have never came close to what i experience for you. That night i had my speech planned. I was telling you about my past, that i was married and never touched her. I couldn't the thought made me sick. The child is not mine, it has been proved. She has been stripped of her title as has the child. I hate that an innocent suffers because of his mother, fucking men the night before we wed. I am sure she thought we would consummate and if the unlikely happened she would be covered by it."

His body shaking tears running down his face. Our Elder for the first time showing he is human and a man. Who has suffered badly for being born a Maxson with good dna. 

"What he is trying to say. Is he loves you, wants, desires, needs and is driving us all insane without you. Like you he is hurting deeply. As much as i am angry also with him, for being an asshole. He is a good guy. Tho he is crap at talking about himself. I hate he got you. Pre war male here, knows how to treat a pre war woman. What has he got?"

Feeling taken aback by the question, her eyes on Nate now.

"Funny sweet deep intelligent, what a body. Sorry Nate but you can not beat him there."

"The only thing you have said i can agree as true, is he is built. He is not funny sweet deep or intelligent. If he had a brain cell we would not be in this mess."

Laughter running through the room, catching more and more. Her figure laughing deeply, looking to see Arthur laughing also. Moving from his table walking over to her. Her laughing stopping a mass hush spreading across the mess. 

"That night i planned to say all that, tell you how i felt, and ask once i had the proof and divorced her. Would you marry me. I know i have no right at this time to ask for anything. But would you consider giving me a second chance, become my official fiancee and marrying me once we have all in hand?"

Her eyebrows narrowing, pulling her thinking face. Eyes looking at him then away then back again. 

"Depends. Is there anything else i should know? Have you a twin? Are you an alien? Do you like marmite?"

His eyes dancing and rolling at her. 

"No to all."

Nodding her head, his arms pulling her tight, mouth on hers in seconds. My ears screaming in pain from the shouts and cheers round the mess.


End file.
